


all i ever needed

by purifyinglight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Ruins of the Empire, it's very soft, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purifyinglight/pseuds/purifyinglight
Summary: On the airship journey from Republic City to Gaoling, Asami reminisces about a similar trip she took a long time ago. Of the many unexpected things that have happened to her since then, becoming Korra's girlfriend is definitely the best.





	all i ever needed

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during ruins of the empire part one! seeing korra and asami take a trip to the earth kingdom reminded me of their adventures in book 3 and it got me thinking about how much has changed since then, especially re their relationship. so i decided to write about it and included lots of fluff for good measure.
> 
> i'm assuming most of us have read rote, but if you haven't i really recommend it! there's canon korrasami content, what are you waiting for?

Conversation among the group had been dwindling for the past half-hour, becoming less animated as fatigue sunk in. Wu had retired earlier that night and the Krew had made it clear they didn't want Kuvira around when it wasn't absolutely necessary, leaving Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin to their own devices. They had been on the airship for nearly twelve hours, much of which had been spent putting together a plan of action to deal with Commander Guan.

But it wasn't all business. Once Wu and Kuvira had departed, Team Avatar allowed themselves time to informally chatter and catch up on the various happenings in their lives, laughing with such vibrancy it could probably be heard from all corners of the airship.

As they lounged in one of the airship's more comfortable rooms, the dim lighting casting shadows around them, Asami couldn't help but be reminded of a similar journey they had taken almost four years ago when searching the Earth Kingdom for airbenders. Being stuck on an airship for days on end meant spending time with the same group of people all day, every day. Not that she minded. Some of Asami's fondest memories involved staying up late with her three closest friends, talking about whatever topics came to mind, no matter how trivial. It had undoubtedly brought them closer together and helped ease some of the awkward tension between her and Mako.

Besides, those nights on the airship had caused her relationship with Korra to blossom. Once the boys had gone to bed, Korra and Asami often stayed up talking about the things they felt too self-conscious to bring up around Mako and Bolin, things they felt only the other would understand. Their present fears and hopes for the future. Their greatest doubts and deepest insecurities. And every time, those conversations ended with warm words of comfort and reassurances whispered with conviction.

_You're amazing. You'll get through this. I believe in you._

Sometimes, when words weren't enough, Asami would tentatively reach over and clasp Korra's hand, making small circular motions with her thumb in an attempt to soothe her nerves. Other nights, Korra would take Asami's head into her lap as she lay across the couch, running her fingers through her long black hair. They had been on the edge of something special, although neither of them had known it at the time.

Asami smiled to herself as she reflected on those moments from years ago. Despite the similarities to her current situation, one thing had definitely changed.

The proof was in the reassuring weight she felt on her left shoulder: Korra was comfortably nestled against the crook of her neck as they closed up their conversation with Mako and Bolin.

"It's late, we better head to bed," Mako announced, gradually tearing himself away from the chair he'd been sitting on for the past two hours.

Bolin let out an exaggerated yawn. "You're right, if I stay here any longer I'll pass out!"

"Mmm," Korra mumbled against Asami's neck. She'd been drifting between the lands of the sleeping and the waking for some time now. "Getting up in a minute."

Asami smiled softly at her girlfriend's tired form. She looked up at Mako and Bolin. "We'll see you guys in the morning. Good night!"

The boys wished them the same before walking to their bedrooms.

Moments later, Korra pulled away from Asami slightly, turning to face her. "Hey," she said with a tired grin.

Asami pushed a stray lock of hair away from Korra's face and tucked it behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi, baby."

There were few sights in the world Asami appreciated more than that of the all-powerful Avatar blushing, and she was lucky enough to be treated to such a sight in that very moment. _Spirits, she's cute. I want to kiss her again._

"So, how are you feeling?"

Asami was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the serious look that crossed Korra's face.

"Wonderful. I'm with you."

Korra smiled. "That's great, really, me too. But I meant about Kuvira being on the airship, helping us and everything. I know we've discussed it before, but now that she's actually here…"

Asami considered her response for a few long seconds. Months had passed since her father's death but talking about it hadn't gotten much easier. She still occasionally had nightmares about it that caused her to wake up with her heart pounding in a way that resembled the flapping of a hummingbird mecha suit's wings. In some ways, Kuvira's presence served as a constant reminder of what she'd lost.

"It's been hard," she slowly began. "I'm sorry if I seemed distant or irritated earlier, it's just… sometimes I'll look at her and think _you're the reason he's gone. _It takes me back to the day we fought her. I remember how many lives she destroyed, and then I think about how I could've lost you—"

"Asami," Korra interrupted. Asami stilled. It was a conversation they'd had before, more than once. She recalled a time late on the night of the battle with Kuvira. Korra had held her tightly in a tiny bed on Air Temple Island, trying to anchor her as she cried over losing the only family member she'd had left. She'd tried her best to comfort her, murmuring soothing reassurances into her ear, but Asami had only begun to cry harder. _I'm sorry,_ she'd explained, voice breaking, _you're wonderful, Korra. I don't want to lose you too. _Asami remembered seeing her own pain reflected in Korra's features. She'd noticed the tears in her eyes. But Korra never released them. Instead, she gave Asami a shaky smile as she brushed her pale, wet cheeks with her thumbs, before leaning over to kiss each side of her face. It was intimate, but it felt right. Despite all she'd lost, in that moment Asami felt loved. _I'm here,_ Korra had said, kissing her temple, _I promise you'll always have me._

And Korra had made good on that promise.

"I'm here, angel. I know your father isn't and I know that hurts." She took Asami's hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'm sorry you have to spend time with someone who's caused you so much pain. I wish it didn't have to be like this."

Asami smiled weakly, grateful for her unwavering sympathy and affection. "Please don't feel bad about getting Kuvira involved. I may not like it, but if you believe it'll work, I completely trust your judgement."

But she couldn't prevent her sadness from creeping into her expression. Korra frowned, a crease developing on her forehead. She moved her hands up to the buttons on Asami's jacket, silently asking for permission to undo them. Asami nodded and let her remove the jacket, adjusting her arms to make it easier for her to pull it off. Korra draped it over the side of the couch and sat on the far end. She patted her thighs and spoke softly. "Come here."

Asami gratefully stretched her legs across the couch, lowering her head to rest on Korra's lap. She felt Korra's fingers tug at her hair tie until it came loose, then her fingers were in her hair itself, threading through the soft black waves. Asami hummed in relaxation before making eye contact with Korra, who was smiling down at her.

"What did I do to deserve the most understanding, smart and beautiful girlfriend in the four nations?"

Asami laughed despite herself. Korra could be such a flatterer when she wanted to be, but the engineer had mastered this game.

"All you had to do was be exactly who you are." She took Korra's free hand in her own and pressed it to her cheek. "You've faced so many challenges and come out stronger. You have such a big heart. You've improved so many people's lives, mine included of course." She brought Korra's hand to her lips, kissing her fingers. "You're gorgeous. I love everything about you."

Korra laughed, but Asami noticed the way her eyes softened. "Wow Asami, that was a rhetorical question. But thanks for the ego boost."

She continued to play with Asami's hair. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke. "Hey, doesn't being on an airship and sitting like this remind you of when we were looking for airbenders?"

"Yes," Asami broke into a genuine smile. Sometimes it felt like those days were twenty years ago, and other times it felt like yesterday. "I sort of love looking back on those memories."

"Me too," Korra agreed. "I never would've imagined back then that I'd be sitting here almost four years later with you as my girlfriend."

Asami's smile widened. "Me neither. But I'm glad it worked out that way. It means I get to kiss you whenever I want."

"And that's so often. Poor me."

"Hmm, that's not what you were saying last night," Asami teased, continuing as a blush crept into Korra's cheeks. "In fact, if I remember correctly, you were very receptive of the things I did with my mouth." She softly bit her lip for emphasis.

A dazed look crossed Korra's face, lips slightly parted as she stared at Asami's mouth. Asami bit back a laugh. She enjoyed the effect such simple acts had on her girlfriend.

"I know," Korra slowly admitted, "But don't act like I didn't totally rock your—"

A loud yawn escaped her mouth, interrupting her boasting. The two women stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into giggles.

"Okay, that wasn't sexy," Korra said through laughter.

Asami lifted her head off Korra's lap and turned to face her with a teasing grin. "Not your hottest moment. We're both clearly exhausted. I think it's time we went to bed… to sleep," she corrected upon seeing the mischievous glint in Korra's eyes.

"Whatever you say, Miss Sato." She ran her fingers up and down Asami's arm, sending shivers through her body. Asami wasn't particularly looking to get laid tonight, tired as she was, but spirits, that felt so good. She was basking in the feeling of Korra's fingers through the thin material of her shirt, cursing the clothing for preventing skin-to-skin contact, when suddenly Korra stopped touching her all together. She was about to whine at the loss of contact, until she felt strong hands come around her waist and she was suddenly being pulled into Korra's lap.

"Korraaa!" Asami protested, but her words carried little weight as she eagerly planted her legs on either side of her girlfriend's hips, straddling her waist.

"Much better," Korra said with satisfaction as she wrapped her arms around Asami's middle. Asami felt her cheeks heat up under Korra's gaze. No one else had ever looked at her with such love, admiration and pure wonder. Her heart fluttered. What had she done to deserve being loved by this amazing woman?

Yet it was Korra who voiced the very thought on her mind. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

Asami beamed. _Well, that feeling's mutual. _She carefully took Korra's face between her hands.

"I love you. So much."

She pressed her lips to Korra's brow, then her cheek, before finally meeting her lips in a deep kiss. She savored the way her mouth moved fervently against hers, like no matter how many times they'd done this, she couldn't get enough. Asami softly grinded against her middle, knowing it had the desired effect when Korra sank deeper into the couch and she was left almost on top of her, hands wandering from her face to stroke her shoulders and arms. She moaned into Korra's mouth as she felt hands move to grab her rear, holding her in place.

Asami wanted to be closer to Korra, to feel her skin glide across hers, but again clothing prevented it. She rubbed her pelvis against the other woman's, reveling in the way she gasped and squirmed beneath her. Their kiss broke as Korra's fingers found the hem of Asami's shirt. She looked up at her with a question in her eyes. Asami nodded eagerly, and Korra pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it aside.

Asami trembled with anticipation as Korra's hands traveled from her waist upward, caressing the curves of her hips and skimming the sides of her breasts. Korra slowly kissed up her chest, sliding her bra strap off her shoulder so she could drop kisses along her collarbone, then her neck. Asami swept her hair to one side and tilted her head to allow her lover greater access. Warmth spread throughout her body as Korra gently sucked there, biting slightly before smoothing the area over with her tongue.

"All mine," she declared, probably only half teasing.

The combination of those words and Korra's breath against her neck sent shivers down Asami's spine. She hooked her fingers under Korra's chin, tugging her head up so their faces could meet. Her voice came out low and sultry. "Sweetheart, please don't start something if you're not going to finish it."

"Noted… and how do you see this finishing?"

She moved her hand down to cup Asami’s breast over her bra. Asami leaned into her touch.

"With you fucking me."

She enjoyed the way Korra's eyes widened before she captured her lips once again.

The darkness of the room and the feeling of Korra's body against hers had distracted Asami from the fact that they weren't in a completely private place. As she was about to remove Korra's shirt, the rational part of her brain kicked in, rather annoyingly so, and told her they couldn't take this all the way. Not here.

She pulled her lips away from Korra's slightly to speak. "Korra—"

Her name came out breathy and desperate, a prayer more than a protest, but Asami continued. "This isn't the best place…"

She smiled at Korra apologetically, relating to the disappointment written on her girlfriend’s features when she caught up with her thought process.

Asami leaned in for one more quick kiss, then sighed contentedly despite herself. Korra's face was visibly flushed even in the dim lighting, her hair as messy as Asami imagined her own to be. Her lips were smudged with traces of Asami's lipstick. Until recently, Asami never would have imagined she'd get to see the Avatar like this, that she would be responsible for the disheveled version of Korra looking back at her. Her thumb came up to rub at the corner of Korra's mouth. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that."

"Mmm…" Korra was clearly about to agree, but something had made her pause. She flicked her gaze to the doorway and her eyes widened. Asami felt the tension in her body and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She turned her head to where Korra was looking and startled.

Kuvira was stood at the room's entrance with an unreadable look on her face. Asami tried to untangle herself from Korra's body, but she moved in an uncharacteristically careless fashion. Her knee jabbed into Korra's stomach as she removed herself from her lap.

"Sorry!" she whispered when Korra winced, reaching over to gather her discarded shirt from the edge of the couch.

Korra lifted herself into a standing position and stepped in front of her, shielding her from Kuvira's view.

Asami hurriedly pulled her shirt over her head.

"Uh, hi," Kuvira said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to walk in on you… I was looking for the nearest bathroom. I guess I got a bit lost."

A fully clothed Asami rose, picking up her jacket. She moved into Kuvira's line of sight, unable to prevent herself from scowling. "Down the hall. Next turn on your left."

"Thank you." Kuvira smiled. Asami couldn't tell if it was genuine.

The former leader of the Earth Empire turned to leave, then looked back at them.

"I had no idea you two…" she began.

Although Korra and Asami hadn't been trying to hide their relationship while aboard the airship, discussions about Earth Kingdom politics didn't exactly scream romance. Public displays of affection had taken a backseat to strategizing what their next move would have to be in order to avoid political chaos. And Kuvira had been in prison for the entirety of their relationship. There was no way she could've known about it until now.

Korra stood straighter. "We don't owe you any details about our personal lives."

"I know. I'm not asking for an explanation. I just… didn't expect it. But you deserve each other."

Asami didn't know if she meant that positively or negatively, although she suspected the latter. She was done dissecting her cryptic words and actions.

She stepped in front of Korra. "No one asked for your imput. Now, if you don't mind, my _girlfriend _and I will be removing ourselves from this situation. Come on, Korra." She grabbed her hand, then shoved past Kuvira to exit the room with Korra in tow.

Kuvira chuckled. "The Avatar letting herself be controlled by a nonbender? It must be love."

Korra turned back to glare at her. She used her free hand to airbend a gust of wind in Kuvira's direction, almost knocking her over.

"Goodnight to you too!" Kuvira called after them.

Asami sighed exasperatedly as her and Korra walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

"I can't believe she walked in on us!" She exclaimed. "Out of all the people on this airship."

Korra laughed. "I know we really don't like her, but in terms of awkwardness, it could've been worse. Could've been Wu… or Mako."

Asami practically shivered. "Oh, you're right. But still!"

She let go of Korra's hand to unlock their bedroom door. Once it was open, Korra stumbled inside and flopped onto the bed.

"So tired."

Asami had picked out the biggest bedroom on the airship. The equivalent room had been unoccupied three and a half years ago, but now she had someone to share it with. She'd been looking forward to sleeping beside Korra every night, to waking up to brown hair splayed across the pillow and blue eyes gazing back at her, with their legs even more intertwined than they had been when she'd fallen asleep.

Asami removed her makeup as Korra watched, leaning on her elbows with her hands supporting her chin. When she was done, she grabbed their nightclothes from the drawer and dropped them on the bed. She shamelessly admired Korra's toned body as they undressed, corners of her mouth turning upward when she noticed Korra's gaze trailing up her legs and torso, coming to rest at her breasts. Oh, what she would have given one, two, three years ago to be in this very moment.

They finished getting ready and climbed into bed, lying on their sides to face each other.

"I know it's hard for you to see her," Korra said as she stroked Asami's bare shoulder. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Asami replied, taking comfort in her touch. "We both know I'd follow you anywhere."

"And I, you." Korra smiled. "What are friends for?"

Asami glared at her.

A laugh escaped Korra's lips. "I'm kidding! I'm very much in love with you, in case it wasn't obvious."

Asami giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'd hope so, because I'm in love with you too."

Korra was still smiling, but now it was filled with sincerity. Asami knew she was just as grateful as she was that they were finally able to express their feelings.

Korra's fingers danced across Asami's collarbone and came to rest on the darkening mark on her neck. She traced it lightly, then leaned over and kissed it.

"I would apologize for this, since I kind of did it without warning." It was the first time she'd left a lasting mark on her skin. "But you seemed to enjoy it."

Asami murmured in agreement. "Tomorrow it's your turn."

"I'm all yours."

With those words, Korra shuffled closer and buried her head into Asami's chest, soft strands of hair tickling the taller girl's chin. She draped her arm over Asami's waist.

Asami's heart felt so full she thought it was going to burst. She welcomed the comfortable feeling of the Avatar's form against hers, wrapping an arm around Korra to hold her there.

"Good night, sweetheart," she said into her hair.

"Night, babe," Korra mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

Asami smiled to herself contentedly. Yes, she could deal with her grief, with Kuvira, and with whatever trouble the next day, month, or year would bring.

She had Korra by her side.


End file.
